Over the Summer: Taking Care of Cal
by ghostfireninja
Summary: The Kabras are back to spend their summer with Dan and Amy in the Cahill Mansion. However, things are different. There's a new kid in the house, and he's not the one to be messed with. How will this summer turn out to be? This story's a sequel to my other fic, Over The Summer. If you guys like to read this, I suggest you read the previous fic first. :) R/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Decided to write another story, and I decided it to be a sequel of one of my previous fic. I didn't really plan on the entire storyline, so i don't know how this will turn out. But anyways, hope this will turn out good. Read and review pls :)**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dan Cahill said for the second time. He watched as the little boy jumped and scoffed and roamed about the place. And to top it all, the brat was sitting on Dan's favorite position, eyes glued on the TV while clutching on Dan's controls for his favorite game.

The boy looked about the age of five. Three days ago, Nellie told them a wonderful message, well, wonderful for Nellie that is. She had said that she'll be in Paris for a week for some appointments. When Amy and Dan asked her what the appointment was, she just tells them it's a secret. That's not the worst part, Nellie left behind that wonderful cousin of hers, the young boy. A week ago (more flashbacks), Nellie's aunt came and told her to look for the child. She'll be going to another country, and there's no one in their home to take care of the boy. Nellie happily agreed. But now…

"So you're leaving Cal with us?" Dan said.

"Yeah." Nellie said. "Oh come on kiddos, it'll be just for a week. I'm sure you can handle him."

"Not very sure of that." Amy piped in. "I mean yesterday he scared me to death. He was hiding underneath the table, face full of demented make-up. I didn't know he was in there. Until I felt someone grab my legs, when I looked down…" Amy shuddered.

"Oh yeah?" Dan said. "Well he seems to love my game too. And he never lets me get my turn."

"Oh kiddos." Nellie said. "You got through the clue hunt, but not a little kid? I mean, is the boy really tougher than your adventures?"

"Well, no but.."

"Well then that's great!" Nellie said. "I'll be leaving for Paris tomorrow morning." Nellie giddied and pinched Dan and Amy's cheeks.

The two looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

Now, watching at the little boy, Dan wished he never agreed to Nellie. Or maybe, he wished he should've gone with Nellie to Paris. Either of the two would've been better than his current situation.

"Hey, get off you little brat." Dan said, wrestling his way for his controllers."

"NO!" the boy, Cal, said. "If you get this I'll start crying."

"Aggggh." Dan screamed. "Cry again and I swear I'm going to-"

"What is this Dan?" Amy spoke up. She came from nowhere, Dan thought.

"I swear I'm going to let you play Ninjas and Assasins for another hour." Dan said, pinching the little boy's cheeks.

"Better." Amy said.

Dan rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Amy!" Dan said. "He's been there since morning. I mean it's not healthy."

"And it's healthy for you because?" Amy said.

"Ahhh. I'm older? And he's just five?" Dan said. "Whatever." Dan said.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Kiddos get the door." Fiske called from the kitchen.

"Uncle Fiske, you're sounding like Nellie." Amy said.

"Oh goody." Dan said. "I hope this would be something great. Maybe a mail for the latest game." Dan hurried to the door. He saw two pairs of amber-colored eyes staring back at him.

"Ahh." Ian said. "Hello?" The reply they got was a slam on the door.

"Amy!" Dan called. "Kabras are here."

"What?"

"Do I seem like lying right now?" Dan said.

"Well shut your mouth and let them in. You're so rude to guests." Amy said.

"Well not for delivery guys who send pizzas and"

"DAN! Let. Them. In."

"Oh, right!" Dan turned to the door and opened it.

"Hellooooo! Ian. Helloooo, Natalie." Dan said.

"Hello, cousin." Ian said, mind if we come in?"

"No. Not at all." Dan said, gesturing for the two to come in.

"Hmmm." Natalie remarked. "This house haven't changed the last time we came here."

"And that was last year." Dan said.

"Yeah."

"Sooooo." Dan said, looking at the two visitors. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh my gosh!" Natalie said. She looked at Dan and pursed her lips. She was blushing.

For a moment Dan just looked at her, confused. Then his eyes went wide. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah."

"So, why is Ian and Natalie here?" Amy asked.

"A visit! Amy." Dan said, his voice up. "They like to visit us again."

"Actually," Ian broke in. "Your brother lent his PSP to my little sister here when we were about to fly away last year. He told her that we two should come back, particularly my sister, and-"

"Okay." Dan interrupted. "That's enough."

"You lied!" Amy said. "That's why you weren't playing with your PSP these past months. You don't have it. Natalie did. And you said it broke. Hmmp."

"Hey, Dan." Ian said. "Do you still have the picture?"

"What picture?" Dan said. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. Shut up shut up shut up!" Natalie was quiet the whole time. She was probably blushing too.

Ian and Amy laughed. "Good times, huh Ames?" Ian said. "It was so nice playing with our little brother and sis-" Ian caught sight of Cal in the living room. The boy was staring back at him. Cal stopped playing and went over to Ian. Ian bent down, "Who is this little cute fella right-"

Ian didn't get to finish his sentence. Cal slammed his little foot into Ian's, hard. In was quite shocked at the event. "Is he naturally like that?"

"Well, yeah." Amy said. "Sorry for that. He's Nellie's cousin, and she let us take care of him, since she was out for Paris and. Yeah."

"Oh." Ian said. "Sooo, where to put our bags?"

* * *

"Hey, little guy!" Natalie cheerfully said to Cal. She looked at Dan and mouthed, "What's his name?"

"Cal." Dan said.

"Cal. Such a nice name." Natalie said. "Hey, would you mind if I play that game you're playing too?"

Cal looked back at Natalie. "No. Not at all." The little boy handed the controls to Natalie. Natalie looked back and stuck his tongue at Dan. Dan was in shock.

"Really Cal? Really?" Dan said. "You've been with me for like a few days. You know me more. And you never ever let me play with MY game. And now, you let her play? You barely know her."

"Face it, Daniel." Natalie said. "I'm much better with kids."

"I guess, the same evil blood runs between you two, that's why." Dan said.

"Say that again, Daniel and I swear I'm going to-"

"Call me Daniel again and I swear I'm going to kiss you in the cheek. Again." Dan said, staring at Natalie.

"Fine! You win Daaan!" Natalie said, emphasizing the word "DAN". She looked away, then she laughed.

Dan laughed too. "I'm just kidding you know."

"I know." Natalie said, laughing.

"Hey, you know I'm still gonna get in your nerves."

"I know." Natalie replied. "And I'm not backing down." Natalie tossed Dan's PSP. Dan caught it and switched it on.

"As you said, I have beaten all your high scores in all the games in there." Natalie said.

"I may have really underestimated you Cobra." Dan said. "I better work on this again, and beat your high score that beat MY high score." Dan said, turned away and left.

"Good luck, Daniel." Natalie called off.

"I told you not to call me that." Dan shouted.

"I know." Natalie replied.

* * *

"You have got to help us with this kid, Ian." Amy said. "He's driving me nuts. But I look cool in front of Dan, he never knows the kid is driving me crazy."

"I know now." Dan said, overhearing their conversation. Then he left.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm not really good with kids. But this'll be fun." Ian said. "A new experience every time I come into the Cahill Mansion."

"I know." Amy said. "So, tell me about my brother and Natalie. He never tells me anything."

"My sister doesn't too. But let's just say we've done a good job last year." Ian said.

"Yeah."

"Amy." Cal called off. "I want sandwich."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, wait a bit, Cal."

"I guess I can help with the sandwich." Ian said.

"You bet." Amy said.

They went to the kitchen and spread on the bread. Amy got Cal's favorite, peanut butter and jelly.

"I can't wait till Nellie comes back." Amy said.

"If you wait for it, it'll take too long to happen." Ian said. "That's why I'll wait for the end of the summer."

Amy smiled. "Hey, Ian." She said. "Do you have any.."

"Any what?" Ian said.

"Any girls you like?" Amy said.

"Hmmm." Ian said. "Maybe, but I'm very sure that many girls like me."

"Wow. That's wow." Amy said.

"And you?" Ian said. "How 'bout that 'Tolliver' guy, huh?"

"Well yeah." Amy said. "He's fine."

"Oh." Ian said. He put some PB&J on his fingers, then rubbed some on Amy's arms.

Amy was surprised. "Oh really?" Amy said. She did the some on her fingers and rubbed Ian's face.

"PB&J fight?" Ian said.

"PB&J fight." Amy agreed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Cal's voice then sprang up. "Amy's taking too long on my sandwich. She's being lovey-dover with her boyfriend."

"What?!" Ian and Amy both said at the same time.

Dan was laughing so hard, the two of them can hear it. Even Natalie was snickering from the living room. "He's not her boyfriend Cal." Dan called from his room. "Amy's dealing with Evan Tolliver."

"Shut up, Dan!" Amy called.

"Is that true?" Ian asked.

Amy didn't get to answer. Cal called again. "Oh. So is Natalie your girlfriend?" The little boy said it loud, to make sure Dan can hear it from upstairs.

"WHAT?!" Natalie and Dan both said at the same time.

Now it's Amy and Ian's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah she is." Ian said.

"Shut up, Ian!" Natalie and Dan said together.

"See?" Ian said, looking at Cal. "Synchronized answers."

"When I finish this game, be ready Ian." Dan called.

"Ditto." Natalie said.

"Ooops." Ian said, then he laughed. "I guess this kid can be fun."

"Trust me, you're wrong." Amy said.

"If Amy's not your girlfriend why were you putting PB&Js at each other?" Cal called up again.

Dan and Natalie burst out laughing.

"Really guys?" Dan called. "Really?" Then some more laughing.

"I guess you're right. This kid might be trouble after all."

"Heeeey! I want my sandwich." The boy called.

"Told ya."


End file.
